Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry
by Sweetiepie2491
Summary: When twilight was at the park with her best friends. She them let's have a sleepover at my place and then she went to the bathroom and took a pregnancy test that said she was pregnant. What will she say to flash . Well you have to read it first.
1. The beginning

Chapter 1: The beginning

At the park with the mane 6:

Twilight: Hey everypony let's go get something from the food stand I'm starving.

Pinkie Pie: Okay come on besties

(They all went to the food stand where film and flam were)

Film: What can I get you guys.

Applejack: 3 apple ciders and two sundaes.

Flam: That will be $6.50

Rarity: Here you go Hun

(When they went back to their picnic blanket and saw flash sentry)

Fluttershy: Umm…Twilight I see your boyfriend.

(Twilight looked and ran over to him with a big hug)

Flash: Hey twilight

Twilight: Hey…so how was training

Flash: Hard and tough but I really missed you so I just came by to say hi but I have to go right back

Twilight: Fine but give me a kiss see you later

(Flash and Twilight kissed for about a minute and came right back to her best friends who were blushing..of course)

Rarity: You know if you get carried away like that you can get pregnant so I'm warning you.

Twilight: Sorry so how about we go shopping and sleepover at my place.

Pinkie Pie: Yes so fun c'mon guys let's go!

(So they went to the mall)

Twilight: I will be right back I have to go to the other department alone so no followers.

Applejack and Fluttershy were getting suspicious already.

With Twilight:

(She went to the pharmacy department were Luna Star was)

Luna: Hey Princess Twilight Sparkle what can I get you.

Twilight: Umm…. a pregnancy test well make it 5.

Luna: Princess are you telling me you and flash have been doing it.

Twilight: No I mean yes

Luna: It's okay your secret is safe with me I promise.

Twilight: Oh thank you

Luna: Your welcome that will be $3.15

Twilight: Here you go

(Twilight made a spell and teleported it the her bedroom under her bed)

(She headed out to the store and met with her friends)

Twilight: C'mon guys what are you waiting for let's go and have some more fun.

(They went to Twilight's house and git ready for the sleep over)

At twilight's house:

Twilight: Guys I'll be right back I need to go to the bathroom.

The rest of the girls: Okay

While twilight was taking the test she waited until a beep and all five said….

Twilight: Oh no I'm pregnant with flash's baby.


	2. Telling the truth

When twilight got back the gang was playing pillow fight.

Fluttershy: Hey Twilight your back come play your favorite game.

Twilight: No I think I'm gonna go sit down for a bit and skip pillow fight

Applejack and Fluttershy stopped playing and sat by Twilight

Applejack: What's wrong

Fluttershy: Are you sick or something

When Fluttershy said that Twilight couldn't hold it anymore so she only told the 2

Twilight whispered: I'm pregnant with Flash's baby and I'm scared

Fluttershy and Applejack eyes widened up

Applejack: Congratulations but when will you tell Flash

Twilight: I don't know but I want to tell you guys first

Fluttershy yelled to get everypony's attention and it worked

Rarity: What's wrong fluttershy

Fluttershy: Twilight has to tell you something very important

Twilight gulped hard

Twilight: I'm ...pre

Rarity already knew what she was going to say and cut her off

Rarity: So your pregnant and you want us all to know

Twilight did nothing but cry and didn't stop so pinkie Pie comforted her by hugging her

Twilight: I think he isn't going to want the baby and dump me and leave me all alone

Fluttershy: That's not true now stop saying that your to precious to him

Twilight: You really think so

All the other girls: Yes we know so

Twilight let out a huge yawn

Twilight: I'm going to sleep goodnight and thank you

All the other girls: Goodnight

The next morning:

Twilight was the only on woke so she made breakfast and a schedule of thinks to do

Twilight: Let's see I made pancakes, apple cider, sundaes I think I'm finished

Fluttershy came out if the living room and saw Twilight cooking

Fluttershy: Hey twilight what are you cooking it smells delicious

Twilight: Pancakes, apple cider, and sundaes and I made a schedule of things for us to do today

Fluttershy: OK so first we eat breakfast and then what

Twilight: Um...I tell Flash I'm pregnant

Fluttershy: Then

Twilight: I don't know I kept it blank on case we have a emergency friendship trip

Fluttershy: Okay well I will go wake up the rest of the girls

Twilight: Okay hurry before it gets cold

Fluttershy went to the living room and woke up the rest of the gang

They went into the kitchen and saw Twilight

Twilight: C'mon guys let's eat

When they sat down twilight went to the bathroom and threw up

Rarity ran after twilight and helped her back downstairs

Rarity: Are you okay

Twilight: Yeah...let's go shopping now

All the other girls: Okay

They all went to the mall

At the mall:

Twilight: I'll be back I'm about to ask flash to come since he's off

All the other girls: Okay but hurry back

Twilight called Flash and he was coming over

Twilight got herself together so she can talk to him

Flash was walking up to her really fast since she called scared to death

Flash: What's wrong twilight

Twilight just cried and didn't stop

Flash: What's wrong

Twilight was ready to say the three words

Twilight: Flash...I'm pregnant

Flash just stared at Twilight and smiled

And kissed Twilight with a hug

Twilight was just in surprise

Twilight: Your not mad

Flash: Why would I your the only girlfriend I would ever love and appreciate

Twilight: Oh thank you

Flash: Now let's go meet back up with your best friends


	3. Moving In

Chapter 3: Moving In

While twilight and flash were walking back to her friends flash had to ask something.

Flash: Hey twilight

Twilight: Huh

Flash: Why were you crying when you told me you were pregnant

Twilight: Well...I thought you were going to hurt me and dump me and leave me all alone

Flash stopped in his tracks and looked at Twilight and Twilight stopped too and looked at flash

Flash: Twilight why would I ever do a bad thing like that to a wonderful and beautiful to ever hurt or why would I ever dump you

Twilight started to cry at his words and stopped by a hug from flash

Twilight: Thank you

Flash: Your welcome sweetie

2 days later after flash found out

Twilight was in the living room calling flash to talk to she was waiting for him.

Spike: Twilight can I ask you something

Twilight: What is it?

Spike: Are you pregnant because I have been counting the days that you have been sick

Twilight: Yes I am and I'm sorry for not telling you

Spike: It's okay and it would be fun to play with the baby

Twilight and Spike were surprised by a knock on the door

Twilight: Come in

Flash walked in with a girl his age and twilight got mad and went to her

Twilight: Who are you and what are you doing with my man

Sugar Pop: Uh...I'm here to see you

Flash: Twilight this is my sister Sugar pop and I'm not cheating on you

Sugar: It's okay she might be having a mood swing

Twilight then got over her mad stage and got to her cry baby stage

Twilight: Why would you do this to me

Flash and Spike were confused but Sugar knew what to do. So she hugged Twilight she had calmed down. She was back to normal

Twilight: hey flash who's this

Flash and Spike got even more confused but flash started talking

Flash: Uh...this is my sister Sugar Pop

Twilight: Hi nice to meet you

Sugar: Nice to meet you too but I'm here to be your therapist

Twilight: For what

Flash: Your mood swings

Twilight: Okay but I need to talk to you

So they sat down and twilight started talking

Twilight: So I was wondering would you like to move in with me

Flash: Yes I would but can we think of baby names to

Twilight: Not now how about when we finish moving you in

Flash: Okay

With that they kissed and moved Flash in


End file.
